A Bouquet of Memories
by breaktherules
Summary: Mireille Bouquet's thoughts on Kirika Yuumura and their pilgrimage together. Deals with things that happen throughout the series NOIR. This story is being revised.
1. Chapter Make a pilgrimage for the past

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Noir. (POUT) This story is rated T just to be safe. This is a P.O.V. piece of Mireille Bouquet that deals with her thoughts on different things that happen to her throughout the series. This spoils the first episode only._

_A Bouquet of Memories_

_Chapter 1- Make a Pilgrimage for the past with me._

It had been a ordinary day so far. I had gotten home from a morning of shopping and breakfast, and I was just checking to see if any new assignments had come in for me. Then my email popped up with a new message.

Suddenly a picture of a young girl flashed on my screen, with the name of Kirika Yumura, underneath it. Then the words "Make a pilgrimage for the past, with me." scrolled across the bottom of my screen.

I read the words aloud, and shook my head. "Whatever...this is stupid." I said dismissively, as I got up from my computer. I began to walk away when a song began to play...a hauntingly beautiful song...one I knew I had heard before. The song sent shivers down my spine, and I couldn't believe I was hearing it again. I knew that I would have to find out what this message was all about. Little did I know how much this event would change my life.

----------------------

Japan-

The Japanese girl was standing with her back to me. She was small, with a lean, athletic build, and was wearing a school uniform. She seemed to sense my presence as soon as I walked up, but she didn't turn around.

I waited for her to turn around while I crossed my arms. "Shall we talk? Suppose we start with who _you_ are!" I asked firmly.

The girl suddenly moved. With a flick of her wrist, I heard the familiar haunting melody begin to play again.

Before I could say or do anything, the girl took off. (Just great!) I thought as I ran after her, but realized within a few minutes I had lost track of her. It turns out I had followed her into an old, abandoned warehouse. I could feel someone after me. So I ran, jumped, and did everything I could to get away. I wondered what kind of trap I might have unwittingly walked into. Finally, I felt confident that I was safe. So I went to look for the girl again.

As dusk was approaching, I finally found her. She was sitting atop one of the long construction beams, looking down at an object in her hands that was playing the same melody from my past. I was getting really tired of this game.

I walked up to her with my gun drawn. "End of the line? Not much of a pilgrimage, huh?" I said sarcastically.

The words were barely out of my mouth when the girl spoke.

"Noir..? I knew you would come. I've been waiting.." she said in the softest voice I had ever heard.

"Noir!" I said, shocked. I had heard of that before. What did she mean?

Then she stood up and faced me, her big eyes burned across to mine. I saw such a longing in those brown eyes...I felt mesmerized...and... strange...what was this girl to me?

Then I noticed her look behind me as I felt a bullet whiz by me. Someone was shooting at me. I turned around and returned fire. As soon as these men started shooting at me, the girl jumped down from her high perch, and jumped across and ran away. "You little..." I said angrily. (She led me into a trap!) I had thought.

I was able to take out the three men shooting at me fairly easy. I then ran for cover because I knew there were more. I could hear shooting in other parts of the warehouse and I wondered (Aren't they after me? Who are they?). After I felt fairly confident that it was safe, I slowly left my hiding place, and walked away to find a number of dead men lying about. They weren't ones I had killed either, and there were a lot of them.

I looked about in disbelief. "Don't tell me _she_ did _all_ of this?" That girl couldn't have caused all this death, could she?

I made my way slowly up the stairs, and came upon a large man suddenly. I aimed my gun at him, but for some reason I was a little slower than usual, and I was cold cocked by another man. I dropped my gun, and fell to the ground. The big man smiled as he stared at me. I wouldn't give them the pleasure of a look of fear on my face. If I was going to die now, so be it. I felt the cold metal of a gun against the side of my head, and waited for the end of my life.(Please let it be fast)

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot go off. Amazingly, I was still alive. I heard two more go off, and I felt the men around me fall to the ground. I looked up and saw the Japanese girl shoot another man behind me. She had saved me! I could only watch in shock and amazement as she flipped and turned, while she shot the others. She jumped in the air and took hold of another man's necktie, which she used to hang him with. I never saw anybody with skills like that before, and I thought I WAS impressive. What was this girl? I was stunned by her superb techniques.

The girl let go off the last man's necktie, and spoke in her soft, sweet voice. "It seems killing is something that I can do so easily. But why don't I feel sorrow for what I've done?" she asked, as tears ran down her face.

I just looked at her. She looked sorrowful, and tears were rolling down her face. This was all so strange. I felt both disturbed by her, and curious too. A very small part of me wanted to comfort her..but I didn't know how.

------------------------

Kirika Yumura's house-

The girl had wrapped my arm which I had hurt when I was ambushed by those men. "This is an excellent field dressing. Did you train as a medic?" I asked, genuinely surprised at how well she did.

"I don't know" she shrugged, as she put away the supplies.

"Don't you know anything anything about yourself?" I asked.

"No" she said.

I told her that this wasn't really her home, was it? I also told her how I had been checking into her background, and found out that she had only been at this house for half a year, and the parents had left for America three months earlier, leaving their so-called daughter behind to attend school. I went on to say that everything was forged, the school records, everything.

"Why would someone pretend to be your parents?" I asked pointedly.

She just nodded, as I said "Kirika Yumura, that's not your real name either."

She just nodded again, as she began to disassemble her gun.

"I have three questions" I began.

"Who are You? Where did you come from? And why are you here?" I asked firmly.

I looked down to see her gun totally disassembled, as she looked down at it with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know why I can do things like this. How can I know this when I know nothing else?" she said, sounding so lost.

She told me that she remembered coming to in her bedroom, and all she knew was the name "NOIR" and saw a school uniform hanging up, which when she walked over to, and reached into the pocket found her Id card with her picture and name of Yumura,Kirika. She glanced in the mirror and realized that her image matched the picture.

"When I came to, I was here. Who was I? I learned I know terrible things, But why?" she looked at me, with a pleading look in her eyes.

I looked at her. "And what about me?" I asked. I wondered why this girl had contacted me. I didn't need this in my life, but that song...

She looked at me with her big eyes. "Mireille Bouquet, A most trustworthy assassin for hire." she said simply, as she finished reassembling her gun and laid it down.

I then picked up the gun from the table, the one she said she had found in her dresser drawer when she came to. I clutched it to my face, as I said. "I know you found more than just this gun. You have one more thing you've been hiding...Take it OUT". I demanded sharply.

The girl looked taken aback for a moment, then nodded, and reached in her pocket, and put the silver pocket watch on the table. She opened it and the haunting melody began to play...I could only gasp as I saw the watch and heard the song. Soon I closed my eyes tight as I began to relieve the memory of that awful day. The worst day of my life...the one that ended my childhood and any chance for a happy life.

"Stop it!" I demanded, unable to listen to any more. It dawned on me suddenly "You know, don't you?" I said, thinking this had to be connected someway. The girl immediately closed the watch. She told me about being chased through the woods by the men we had fought earlier. It seemed like she had woke up with no memory, except the name Noir, the fake ID, her gun, killing skills, and the pocket watch.

"And then you contacted me?" I asked, wondering why.

"A pilgrimage to your past and mine." she said softly.

I pointed her gun at her for a moment, as her eyes went wide, and got a sad look to them. I flipped the gun around, and set it down. As much as I didn't want to get involved, I knew that she held some answers to my family's murders. In some way.

"Let's start with the simple fact that I kill people for a living. I'm not in business to help you!" I reminded her. "Then there's the fact that I have always preferred to work alone, and I intend to keep it that way." I said as I stood up, and began to walk away.

"Please, Mireille. I need your help. I need your help to find out what I am. I need your help until..until I find out that answer." The girl begged me. Her words and tone of voice tugged at my heart.

----------------------

I made arrangements for Kirika and I to fly back to France. Before we caught our plane, the girl wanted to say goodbye to her school. She sat at her desk and looked at the window. It seemed so sad. After a while of standing there watching her, I asked "So are you about done?" as she nodded a short little nod.

"I just don't understand it. Why you would want to say goodbye in a place like this?" I asked softly, as Kirika nodded again.

"Even when I was in a crowd, I was always alone." I couldn't help but quote, it seemed so right for her and myself too. She looked up at me at that.

"Sorry, that isn't mine. It's Ernest Hemingway, I think." I told her, as she stood up.

"I'm ready to leave now, Mireille." she said softly.

------------------------

France-

I watched Kirika as she slept in my bed. The trip had exhausted her. Somehow it felt comforting to watch her sleep. She was a pretty girl, but my mind went back to the promise we had made before we left Japan.

"You know what it is that I do for a living. And you know that means that I can't let you live." I told her gently, but firmly. I couldn't risk it any other way.

"Yes" she replied softly, like she accepted that fact without fear.

"Alright then, I'll team up with you. They are sure to come after us again, and when they do, there's something I want to ask them. And once that's over...I will _kill_ you."

"I'll be waiting for that moment." the girl said softly.

And then I went over to my computer, and typed "Starting in Business- Noir"

If only I realized what a fool I was.

A/n- I am just experimenting with doing POV pieces on things that happened to Mireille during the series. This is the very first episode so there's not a lot to gather on what Mireille could have felt for Kirika yet. I may try to do a separate piece with Kirika's POV. Depends on how this does.


	2. Chapter 2 The Assassination Play

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. (oh well, can't have everything..) This story is rated T for violence, disturbing images, and slight shoujo-ai. This is Mireille Bouquet's POV series on things that happen to her during the series. This spoils episode 3._

"**_A Bouquet of Memories"_**

_Chapter 2- 'The Assassination Play'_

It was a gray and rainy day as I walked to the graveyard. I was going to pay my respects to my loved ones that I had lost. I stopped on the way to buy my favorite flower: Belladonna lilies, to lay on the grave. I was lucky I had brought my big, red umbrella as the rain poured down. Paris was having more rain than usual it seemed to me.

As I approached the entrance to the graveyard, I noticed a tall, elegant woman who had long, waist length hair, that was a unusual slate/gray color. She was standing in front of a grave not seeming to mind that she was being drenched by the pouring rain. I wondered if her pain was so great... that perhaps she didn't notice the coldness of the rain. I had also felt that way often in my short life. Nothing felt worse than losing someone you loved. I had vowed to never feel love for anyone again. I didn't want that pain. It was far easier to keep people at a distance than to risk getting hurt again. Besides in my line of work, it was best to keep yourself from feeling anything. But I couldn't help my feelings at times. I was still a human being, despite being an assassin.

The tall woman slowly turned, and walked away from the graveyard. I watched her walk away, and I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. I walked into the graveyard and approached the grave she had been standing at. I noticed that she had also left Belladonna lilies at the grave. I also lay my lilies down at the grave in respect of the person who rested there, and because I couldn't forget the image of such a elegant woman getting soaked by the rain.

---------------------------

I went home to my apartment and found Kirika still asleep in bed. It didn't really matter if she was awake or asleep, because she hardly ever talked. The only thing she did was look out the window, or stare at that damned pocket watch. She was such a enigma to me.

On one hand, I found I liked not being alone like I had been, but this girl could kill in ways I never thought off. Her skills were unbelievable to me. How could she shoot with perfect aim every time? And she couldn't even hand me a kitchen knife without doing some kind of funny little flip with it! I don't know if she was trying to show off on purpose, or that she is just the ultimate assassin. I can't help but feel a bit jealous of her skills. I'm older and have trained longer. I should be able to shoot better than her at least!

She looked so innocent too. But I knew she wasn't, and she knew it too. I wondered about her role in my past. That pocket watch! The fact she had it bothered me so much. Why did she have it? Where did she get it? It wasn't hers...I knew it.

I wondered about this little pilgrimage I had taken on. Would I find out what I needed to know? I wondered what the girl was _really _like without the loss of her memories. Was she still so quiet? I could barely hear her when she did speak, which wasn't very often. Right now, she was the only key I had to my past. Later when I found out the truth...then I would fulfill my promise to her.

-----------------------------

I slowly sipped my tea, and noticed that a job offer for Noir had just popped up on my email. I looked it over carefully.

"We have a job!" I called over to Kirika, who was still in bed. I had heard her moving around earlier, and figured she was awake.

"Who's the target?" she asked in her soft voice. I wondered if she even knew how to speak louder than she did.

"Alfred Dux. He seems to be quite the notorious villain." I replied, as I took another sip of tea, and clicked on the target's information.

"Dux is a star in the rising business world, a real big shot. However, when the young president of The Vanye Group died in an accident, there were questions. None of the deceased relative's think it was an accident." I told her, as I began to print out the information I needed. My whole pool table that served mainly as my desk, was covered with files and paperwork. I was always very precise in my research.

I pulled out the copy I had just finished printing. It was a picture of the young president's widow. Hmm.. She looked familiar...I thought.

As I looked at the picture closely, Kirika came over to me in her purple tank top and short set that she slept in.

"So who is that?" she asked.

I looked over at her quickly, before turning my attention back to the photo.

"It's the young president's widow. Our client." I said softly. (Who was she?)

"You've seen her before?' Kirika asked curiously, as she looked at me.

I thought hard for a moment, and then realized that she was the woman I had seen in the graveyard the other day.

"Yes.." I told Kirika, in response to her question.

-------------------

Kirika and I stopped and had lunch, then we stopped at a flower shop so I could buy some more Belladonna lilies. Kirika looked at me curiously, as I picked them out.

"You've bought those before, haven't you?" she asked me.

"Why is it you remember the _strangest_ things, hmm?" I asked her back, teasingly.

Part of me felt glad that she had noticed and remembered something I did, even if it was as unimportant as this. At least she was taking notice of things, and that made her seem less emotionless to me.

-------------

I saw the elegant woman in the graveyard again. I knew she'd be there. As she turned around, I greeted her. She looked surprised, but when she saw the Belladonna lilies in my arms, she smiled.

We walked away from the graveyard together.

"We've meet before, haven't we?" she asked.

"Yes, we have. A friend of mine is buried here." I replied.

"Oh. Do you come here often?" the tall woman asked.

"No, only occasionally. Actually, we weren't all that close, but at the same time I did sort of care about it." I said as lightly as I could.

"I see. And did he like Belladonna lilies?" she asked.

"Something like that.." I said rather quickly.

"You sound much like me." she said.

"Like you?" I asked surprised.

"The person I cared for also liked Belladonna Lilies." she said as we sat down on a bench.

I looked at her. She was a beautiful woman. I felt some sort of kinship with her. I guess because she was going through grief and loss. Just like I had gone through.

"I hated them at first you know, because I heard Belladonna's were poisonous. But then, one day I learned that Belladonna Lilies are a completely different species. In the end, it wouldn't have made much of a difference though, because they were always the flowers he loved the most." she told me, as I listened to her.

She was my client but didn't know it. I would do my job well to avenge this lady for her husband's death. Kirika and I as NOIR would eliminate our target, Alfred Dux.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirika and I are sitting on the bed, cleaning and getting our gun's ready for the next day's assassination. Suddenly, I feel Kirika point her gun in my direction, and I immediately turn on her with my Walther p-99. We both sit there as we point our guns at each other, and dry fire them. Nice to know I can be just as fast as Kirika. She looks at me.

"So we're going to do it?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Yes, we are!" I reply back, feeling confident.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day arrives as Kirika and I get ready for this assassination. We wear combat clothes like green khaki pants, brown vests, and earth tone color t-shirts, and matching leather gloves, with combat boots. I pull my long, blonde hair into a ponytail. After we get dressed, we discuss the details.

"The assassination is at a resort hotel while Dux is supervising the remodeling before the hotel reopens. It's a golden opportunity!" I explain to Kirika.

"Dux's suite is on the top floor. There are 3 routes. You'll come in using the stairs that go to the emergency exit, alright?" I direct Kirika.

She nods. "Right." she says. At least she doesn't question me. She usually does what I tell her to do, with no questions asked. Makes it easier for me.

We run in the darkness to the hotel, as Kirika takes the stairs. I go in and find myself in what looks like to be a empty control room. I slowly get up and carefully walk around with my gun ready.

I crawl through a air conditioner vent, and come to the room where Dux is supposed to be. I press my back against the door to open it to surprise Dux. As soon as I do, I am surrounded by men who are all shining a flashlight on me. I'm standing there with my gun drawn, but there are at least three men with weapons. I see the man who is sitting at his desk swivel his chair around to face me. It's Dux, and he seems like he expected me. He looks at me and swirls his wine around in his wineglass. He's definitely not afraid. DAMN!

"Well, I must say...I never thought the _great NOIR_ would be a young lady like you! Please drop your weapon!" Alfred Dux said to me, as he looked at me arrogantly.

I was trapped! Until Kirika came and helped me, I had no other option but to drop my gun. As I look up I see the lady from the graveyard emerge from the shadows. She looks shocked and gasps as she sees me, then gives a small smile. "So you were the one." she said.

I look at her with all the anger I feel. This was a set-up! Why? And I had really wanted to do a good job, because she had been so nice. But It was all a damn lie! And where the hell was Kirika?

Soon as I thought that, Kirika surprised everybody as she opened the door, and immediately shoots all of the men holding weapons. I grab my gun off the floor, and Kirika and I take off running down the hall.

As we are running down the hallway, I try to take out all the security cameras that I can so they can't track us so easily. We come into a room that is empty, to catch our breath. Kirika goes first to make sure no one is hiding there, and then I join her.

"I just can't believe this! This whole thing was a set-up! And Dux and our client were in it together!" I cry out in frustration to Kirika.

Suddenly, a Tv up on the wall flashes on. It shows a pink screen that flashes these words: Target: NOIR.

My blood turns cold. "It would seem that the targets name has been changed." I say.

"They were after us to start with...after Noir." Kirika replied softly.

I looked back at her over my shoulder. "But that doesn't make sense! Why would someone go to such lengths to catch _us?_ " I ask harshly.

"They're professionals like us. Someone must be paying them..." Kirika said softly, her voice sounding like it was going to break in half.

"So you think someone else is behind this as well?" I ask.

I feel Kirika looking at me with an intense stare. "Yes...The hunter and hunted have switched places, that's all. It doesn't alter the fact that we're dealing in human lives." she says softly, but firmly.

"Allright...but who is the Mastermind?" I ask.

"The enemy". Kirika responds simply.

I look at her. "You mean, the ones who stole your memories? I ask.

(Okay. Enough!) I think. It's time for action!

"They've made their move, lets make ours!" I say firmly.

------------------------

Kirika and I stand against the door. Kirika concentrates, as soon as she hears the footsteps in the hallway, she turns and shoots her gun through the door. The door swings open to show she had killed two men with her usual skill. We run away until we come to a big room which turns out to have been used as a casino.

"Looks like we've been herded here." I say, as I walk over to the bar. It has a drink machine, and old popcorn that has spilled all over the floor. I sit down at the bar. I am so nervous, so I try to act silly to distract myself.

"Umm...Wanna a drink? Or if you prefer..we also have some popcorn!" I joke in the most fake, cheerful voice I can manage.

Suddenly all the lights go out in the casino. I look up to see the last light flicker out.

"Looks like they mean to duke it out here!" I say, as I get a fearful feeling in my stomach.

Suddenly, I see Kirika looking at me very intently. "Popcorn." she says.

(What? Is she crazy?) "Hmm?" I reply in surprise.

"Popcorn, I think I'd like to have some." Kirika says simply, as I stare at her in bewilderment.

Very soon I realize just what a good idea she had.

---------------------------------------

Kirika and I hurry and try to set a few traps before Dux and his men come after us. We huddle together underneath the bar, and have our guns ready. Soon we hear the men entering the casino. Suddenly, I hear the crunch of the popcorn being stepped on, and instantly Kirika brings her arm back and shoots a man without even looking at him. Then as soon as I hear another crunch, Kirika brings her arm out and takes down another man. Just from the sound. She didn't even need to see them, and she still takes them out with skills I don't know how she possesses. But she does. Then she runs off, to go after these other men.

I cry out in frustration as I turn and run the other way.

I run until I find a place that seems deserted. I sit there and wait, my gun lowered but ready. I can hear machine gun fire in other parts of the hotel. I know that Kirika is probably killing a bunch of men right now.

Suddenly, a flash from above causes me to look up. I recoil in horror as I pull my gun up and aim at our so-called client- the graveyard lady who is hanging above me with a long knife ready to kill me. Luckily, I am a bit faster with my gun and I pull the trigger.

-------------------------------------------------

Kirika switches the lights back on in the casino. Broken glass, popcorn, dead bodies litter the floor. Dux is dead, his night vision goggles broken off his face. The elegant, graveyard lady is in a black skintight leather cat suit. She was still alive..but not for long. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"The first time we met was coincidence." she says weakly.

"I often thought that people like us should never visit cementaries. We just seem to fall into the graves at our feet ourselves..." I begin.

"Almost as if the other side was calling us." the woman says softly.

"I also have to wonder if the dead are blinding us as well." I respond.

"Maybe..so." she agrees.

"What about that grave?" I ask her softly.

"It was my husband's." she replies.

"Who was _not_ the young president?" I say.

"When I told you he liked those flowers, that much was true." the woman said weakly.

"Tell me one thing. Who was it who hired you to kill Noir?" I ask firmly.

"If you were me, would you tell...?" she asks.

"No way." I smile.

The graveyard lady laughs weakly.

"What's your name?" I ask, surprising myself, but even though this woman had just tried to kill me...I found I liked her. I wanted to know her name before she died.

Suddenly, she starts to cough, and gag. After a moment she says 'What's the point of asking? Neither you nor I have graves on which to carve our names. Neither you nor ..." the lady doesn't even get to finish her sentence as she dies.

I look at her sadly. I wish this didn't have to be my life. I wish you hadn't tried to kill me so I wouldn't have had to kill you. I could feel Kirika's eyes on my back. This just hadn't been a good day.

------------------------------------------------

The rain was pouring down again as Kirika looked out the window as usual, and I thought about what had just transpired. I crossed my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair.

"I don't get it. The enemy hired Dux and his men to eliminate Noir. But Dux had never been told that Noir was you and I. Do you suppose that maybe it really was some kind of a game? And Dux, you, and I were nothing more than pieces on the board?" I asked Kirika, as I basically thought out loud.

Kirika still looked out the window as she said "I guess so.."

"Now I know the enemy is watching. Even now, they're watching us from somewhere in the shadows. And in the end we have no choice except to go on winning these games, right?" I ask harshly, feeling cold fear in my stomach.

'Yes...until someday.." Kirika responds.

--------------------------------------------------

It was another rainy day as I made my way to the graveyard as I carried a bouquet of Belladonna lilies. I thought about what the graveyard lady had said. About not having a grave on which to carve my name. Well... Not having a grave isn't something that saddens me because it is the path that I chose for myself.

I look at the graves around me. Does it matter that the person you love is there or not? I think of my family, of others, and even of that lady. What does it matter? I know this is not your grave, but so what? So what if that's true? I think as I throw the flowers in the air, and watch them land on whatever grave they please.

Because what does it matter in the end? It doesn't.

_Chapter 3- LES SOLDATS_

A/N- I hope this was enjoyable. These are mainly a retelling of Noir with Mireille's POV and what I think could be her thoughts about things. I am trying to stay as close to anime evidence as possible. I am using the quotes and storyline from the show because that is the evidence presented. The descriptions and thoughts are mine. I am trying to see these event's through Mireille's eyes. Kirika has her own POV in "Memory Fails Me" and she is easier to do since she doesn't talk as much and I can interject more of my own thoughts into her. So let me say NOIR belongs to ADV films and Beetrain. Not me:)

I did try to add as much as I could about what Mireille may have thought. I do believe that in this episode there wasn't much warmth between Kirika and Mireille. I think the next chapter of this story which deals with Ep.5 shows a small turning point in their relationship. Especially after episode 7. I hope you like these peeks into what I think they thought. I am still working on Time Out of the World we Knew chapter 7. That is my post series story and it's not written in first person POV form. I hope to have another chapter of that soon. Please review or constructive criticism welcome. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 LES SOLDATS

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Noir. Noir belongs to Ryoe Tsukimura & Beetrain, ect. This story is rated T for violence, disturbing images, and slight shoujo-ai content. This story is told through Mireille Bouquet's POV. Spoils the first 5 episodes._

"**_A Bouquet Of Memories"_**

_Chapter 3- 'LES SOLDATS'_ ep 5-

This morning, I recieved an unexpected phonecall. It was one that could be very important to the mysteries of my past, and my uncertain future. I replayed the conversation in my head...

"Is that you, Mireille? It's Valnel. I have some _information._ Yes, it's about _that._ No, I will tell you the details when we meet in person. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow? At noon, perhaps. Yes, my wife would like for you to come as well." my trusted friend told me.

I wondered what Valnel had found out for me. I hoped I would receive the answers to the questions that had been disturbing me lately. I needed to know who was trying to kill Noir. Why had Alfred Dux and the lady who had liked Belladonna lilies been hired to kill Kirika and I, especially when Dux didn't even know that Noir was two people? Who was the Mastermind? Who was this unseen enemy that Kirika had spoke about, and who had taken her memories away from her?

Hopefully, tomorrow I would find out these answers.

-------

As Kirika and I approached the front door of Valnel's home, we discovered the door was standing ajar. Something wasn't right- Kirika and I exchanged a look, wondering if we might be walking into a trap of some kind. We each drew our weapon and went in opposite ways as we searched the house.

I walked and looked around carefully, then I checked around the stairs for any intruders. I made my way to Valnel's study and gasped as I found him slumped over his desk, with his wife and children lying dead on the floor in front of him.

(NO! This couldn't be...my friends...dead...) I thought sadly.

"We're too late." Kirika said softly, as she came to stand beside me.

I looked harshly at her for a moment, then walked past her. This carnage took me back to when I was a child. The open pocket watch on the table playing that same melody, my beautiful mother still in a pool of blood on the floor, her arms outstretched. My father and older brother dead beside her-just like Valnel and his family. This was all my fault...

I just wanted to find out who killed my friends. Once again, people I cared for had been taken from me.

(I'm sorry, Valnel...I'm so sorry I got you involved...)

I felt like crying, but I wouldn't. Nothing came from tears anyway. I learned that lesson a long time ago.

--------------------

I stopped and looked out at the river before we made our way back to my apartment. I just couldn't shake the grisly scene of my murdered friends from my mind. I could feel Kirika's eyes on me as I leaned against the wall and looked out toward the water.

"It was _my_ fault. I was checking out everyone Dux had recently come into contact with. And I'm sure he was killed for it...along with his entire family." I explained to Kirika, sadly.

"It's no use." Kirika said suddenly. I looked at her angrily. How could she ever know what I had lost? But then again, she had nobody either. I wondered if she would have when she got her memory back again.

"It's no use thinking about it." she said softly. She stared out at the water with a sad look.

I sighed. She was right, just thinking about this wasn't going to help answer my questions. I'd have to take action and find out what Valnel had discovered on my own.

"You're right. They're trying to kill us. They're trying to kill Noir. Valnel must have found a clue to who they are." I told her in agreement.

----------------------------

I couldn't sleep. Kirika was asleep beside me on her back, while I laid on my side with my back to her. I looked over at the window and at the plant that was on the table near it. I knew what lay next to the plant even though I couldn't see it from the bed. It was the pocket watch. I remembered the melody it played. It was the same one that was playing the day I discovered my family murdered.

That watch was a part of my past. What part did Kirika play in it? Everything was a mystery to me, but all the clues were pointing in the direction of my childhood tragedy. What part did I play in this game? Everything seemed so chaotic since Kirika had come into my life. Did I do the right thing by teaming up with her?

I could feel the warmth of her body as she laid next to me. We were so close together in this small bed. I could easily touch her if I wanted. But I wouldn't. I was supposed to kill this girl when we found out the truth. She agreed to that too. But even though I didn't understand her, I found I wasn't looking forward to having to kill her. She had nothing, and I felt for her. I guess my heart wasn't as cold as I thought it was.

-----------------------------

I was up before Kirika this morning. I opened the window to find the day was sunny and beautiful out. I had on my lilac capri pajama pants and matching top. I thought about starting to put the water on for tea, when the sun glinted off the silver of the pocket watch. It was right next to the plant, and I found myself reaching over to pick it up so I could examine it closer...

"Good morning." Kirika said, as she walked over to me with a glass of water in her hand. She was wearing her purple tank top and short pj set.

"Oh!" I gasped, as I pulled back to let her pass. I was so close to that watch! It seemed that every time I tried to look at it- she would magically appear. I couldn't help but feel annoyed as I watched Kirika water the plant.

She paused and looked at me curiously. "Huh?" she asked, softly.

I knew she was responding to the annoyed look I was giving her.

"Watering the flowers is fine, but don't forget they might be turning black anyway." I said firmly.

I softened my tone as I continued. "Noir, I've heard that name before. It's one of the oldest designations in our line of work but no one knows its origins. It's like a puzzle made up of odd shaped pieces. There's the piece we call Noir- you're another piece." I said as I looked at Kirika pointedly. "And then there's one more." I said, as I stared down at the pocket watch.

Kirika listened to me with a sad look on her face as she finished watering the plant. I thought about my first meeting with her back in Japan. I wonder what part Kirika plays in this. I wish she had her memory so I could find out the connection between her and the pocket watch.

------------------------

I dressed in my usual mission outfit. My red turtleneck, black miniskirt and boots don't scream out assassin. That is one reason I like to wear this. I decided I am going to try to find out what information Valnel had. I had some ideas on where I can look for clues.

"I'm going to check out some of Valnel's old haunts!" I called to Kirika as I made my way to the door.

She rushed up to me dressed and ready to go. She actually seemed excited about going.

I looked at her coldly. "You needn't come." I told her firmly. I wanted to do this on my own, I decided.

Kirika looked dejected as I closed the door behind me. She didn't follow me though.

---------------------------

I stopped by a bar where Valnel once worked. The man behind the counter was shocked over the deaths.

"It's so brutal! The entire family slaughtered like that! Valnel was a good man with a strong sense of honor. Even after he became well-known, he still stopped by to pay his respects to me; his old superior. To many he may have seemed reserved, but he was a doting father. Our friend loved his son and daughter as dearly as life itself. His wife was a fine woman as well. It's so tragic!" the older man said about his former employee.

"Yes, it was. Valnel and his wife were among the few people in this world I could trust." I agreed sadly. It was my fault, I felt so guilty for my friend and his family's death. Why did I involve them? I guess I didn't think he might be killed for helping me.

"Yes indeed. Now you were asking me about..?" the older man asked me.

"About last week, sir." I responded.

The older man leaned down onto the bar and thought. "Ah...yes! As you said, he came into the shop rather unexpectedly. It was the first time he stopped by in nearly two years, so I remember it quite well." he replied.

"And did he say anything..?" I asked, hopefully.

"Now that I think about it, he _was _looking rather pale." he responded thoughtfully...

'Oh, I see." I replied sadly.

"Now I remember! He had a bottle with your name on it!" The older man exclaimed.

"A bottle? Where is it!?" I yelled, as I rushed over to the bar.

The man pulled it out and handed it to me. "Here, this one! He said he wanted to share it with you next time!" he told me.

I grabbed the bottle and studied it. Written on the label is- _To Mireille, to our memories of St. Galens cathedral._

_----------_

As I left the bar, I began to get the feeling of being followed. I looked down the stairs I had just walked up but didn't see anyone. I slowly walked down the sidewalk and could feel someone following me. As I came to a corner, I quickly darted around the side of a building and pulled out my gun. I could hear footsteps getting closer. As soon as I felt my stalker upon me, I turned to face them with my weapon ready. I am surprised to find there is no one there.

------------------

Back at Mireille's apt-

I stared at the wine bottle as I sat at my pool table with my chin rested on my hands. I was trying to figure out what Valnel wanted to tell me with the clues he left on the label.

Kirika is stood next to me and stared down at the bottle.

"What memories of Saint Galens cathedral?" she asked softly.

'I've never been there." I admitted.

Kirika picked up the bottle and studied it closely for a moment. "And this?" she asked, meaning the circles and triangles that are on the bottle.

"I have no idea what that's about either." I said.

"Circles around d and 5, triangles around g and 7." Kirika read off the label.

"I think Valnel discovered something really big. Something that scared him so badly that he felt he had to hide it." I suggested to Kirika.

"In Saint Galens Cathedral?" Kirika guessed softly.

I think so too. "In the chapel? In the Bell tower?" I wondered.

"In the monastery? The cloister?" Kirika suggested.

"No, Not there." I disagreed. "The herb garden?..." I guessed.

"In the catacombs?" Kirika asked.

That's it! It must be! I gasped and turned to look at Kirika with the realization- that is where Valnel must have hid whatever he found for me.

Kirika looked back at me, her brown eyes wide.

----------------

The night air is cool as I walked to St. Galens Cathedral. I wore my long grey jacket over my red top and black skirt. I made my way down to the catacombs of the Cathedral. I used the clues Valnel left me to help me find what I am looking for.

"D is for droit, right 5. 1,2,3,4,5. Fifth to the right." I thought as I followed these instructions.

"G is for Gauche, seventh to the left..1..2.3..4.5.6...7". As I come upon 7, it led me to some stairs. I carefully walked down and came to the place where supposedly something was hidden there for me. I leaned over and began to dig through the old skeletal remains until I notice a large manila envelope. I gasped as I realized this must be what my friend had hid for me here.

I reached out, grabbed it, and opened it quickly. Inside is some photocopies that seemed to have been made from a very old book. I looked at these copies in confusion. What do they mean?

--------------

I walked up the stairs with the folder of the photocopies nestled against my chest. As I reach the top, I paused for a minute. I knew that I had been followed. Suddenly, I felt a gun being shoved against my neck. A large dark-haired man grabbed the manila envelope as I raised my arms up in surrender.

I looked at him and gave him a smile. "I thought you'd be here. I knew that I was being followed out here and I knew you were after that." I told him in a playful voice as I nodded at the envelope he had just taken from me.

He stared at me in surprise for a moment, then began to pull the trigger of his gun.

Suddenly, Kirika walked out and shot the gun from the man's hand. He grabbed his hand. She held her gun on him steadily.

I smiled at him coldly.

"But what we're after is you! You're going to tell us everything you know. Let's start with who you are and who you work for!" I told him.

He stared at me with a arrogant little smile. "You think it will be that easy?" he asked.

Then somebody began shooting at us. Kirika began to return fire as I ran after the dark-haired man who had taken off running.

I followed him into the church. I looked for him as I ran up and down the aisle and down the pews. Suddenly, I felt something behind me and the man tried to hit me with a large candelabra. I aimed my gun at him and shot him before he can hurt me with the large object. He fell to the ground, wounded but still alive.

I pointed my gun on him. I was going to find out as much as I could about what he knew.

"So what's the big deal about the photo copies in that folder?" I asked firmly.

"It's precious, more precious than the life of anyone on this planet." The man informed me.

"You're the ones who killed Valnel and his family, aren't you?" I questioned him.

"Such were the orders that were given us. They said the secret must be maintained." The man replied.

"And who are _they?_" I asked icily.

The man looked at me with a cold smile. "Who are they? Wouldn't you like to know. They are everywhere_, an absolute presence._ But only a handful know they exist. But I know the truth!" he bragged.

I stared at him. Who was this absolute presence? Why did they want to kill Noir? Is this man just toying with me?

He stared up at me defiantly. "Shoot me, and your key is gone." he said.

I stared back at this arrogant man. The one who killed Valnel and his family. They were killed just like my family. Did this man have a part in my family's murders as well? He says he is my key...but so is Kirika.

The man looked at me and gave a little laugh. He didn't think I would kill him but all I can think about is Valnel and my family...

I felt my gun go off.

The man looked down and groaned but he still gave me a small smile before he died. I stood there with my gun still trained on him, as I wondered if I did the right thing. What if he really was my only key? Maybe I shouldn't have killed him. I didn't get all the answers I was hoping for...

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence. I looked up to see Kirika staring at me with a sad look. She looked at me so intently and she sighed softly. I just stared back at her. I didn't know if she was upset that I killed someone who claimed he had the answers we had been looking for, or if she is relieved that I'm okay. I lowered my eyes from hers, and she slowly turned and walked away. For some reason, I felt confused.

I had killed this man in the heat of anger.

----------------------

The next morning I looked over the photocopies.

"The man within the man, the love within the love. The sin within the sin, The hermit told onto the sinner, The Soldats is with the truth." I recited from the copies.

"The Soldats...so that is the name of our enemy." I told myself.

----------------

Kirika was watering the plant as I walked up to her. I had something that I wanted to tell her. She looked up as she sees me watching her. "Hm?" she asked.

"Back home, in Corsica..my parent's and older brother were all murdered. To this day, I have no idea who killed them or why." I told her seriously, as I looked over at the silver pocket watch.

"That was the last time I saw this watch, until you brought it to me from my past." I told her, my voice choked with emotion.

"But now, I have nothing..." Kirika said, as she looked down sadly. She then looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mireille." she apologized softly.

I gave her a soft look. She called me Mireille. She thought the watch was hers because she had so little. She's sorry for bringing a painful reminder from my past and also sorry she lost a piece that she thought was hers. She's not so emotionless after all.

I reached out and picked up the watch. I stared at the two women that are engraved on its cover. I am going to fit all these pieces of this puzzle together.

"I will open this door to the past. I swear I will." I promised myself, as Kirika watched me.

I would find the answers I sought.. even if it's the last thing I ever did.

_Chapter 4 – The Black Thread of Fate- ep 7_

_A/n- Please review?  
_


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Thread of Fate

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Noir. Noir Belongs to Ryoe Tsukimura & Beetrain, ect. ( I DO own the cool sunglasses that Mireille wears in this episode. Actually, I stole them from her, but Shh! Please DON'T Tell her! I guess stealing from an assassin isn't such a good idea... but...at least I didn't try to steal Kirika's ID card, right?) _A/n- (The author doesn't advocate stealing- especially from assassins!) This story is told in Mireille's POV.

_**A Bouquet Of Memories**_

_Chapter 4 – The Black Thread of Fate – ep.7_

Somewhere in the Middle East-

Kirika and I had a mission to assassinate an Revolutionary leader named Varjun. Unfortunately, it didn't go well. Kirika was able to take out the man, but she was shot and injured in return. Now we were riding through the desert as fast as I could drive.

Kirika kept gasping in pain, as she gently held her right side where she had been shot. The blood was seeping through her olive green tank top, and her army fatigue pants were stained with blood. She was sitting on top of a blanket that I hoped would keep the bloodstains from ruining the seats of the Jeep. That wasn't important though. We had much bigger problems right now. I turned to look at Kirika in concern.

"We're going to have to walk once we pass the river. Just how do you think you're going to make it like that? If we don't cross the Aramera by four, our chopper's going to leave without us." I remind her.

Kirika slowly opens her eyes and gasps in surprise.

"Being a pro is more than just bringing down your target. Making a clean getaway is the mark of a professional. You know that as well as I do..." I inform her. Then I hear the warning signal that reminds me that I am almost out of gas. I look down at the gas level and see we are indeed low. (Great...Just what I needed..and I just lectured Kirika on being a pro.) I think to myself.

The sun was so bright in this mountainous desert. I was glad I was wearing my black sunglasses. I was also comfortable in my Khaki jacket and shorts. I wore a red tank top underneath my jacket, and wore my tall black boots. Everything should have went smoothly today, but it hadn't. Seemed like everything was getting more difficult lately...

As I drove, I hit a small bump in the road. This caused Kirika to whimper in pain, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Are you...?" I begin to ask. I wondered if she was okay.

She weakly shook her head. "No, I'm fine." she told me softly.

I look at her in concern. I have never seen her hurt like this. She always has seemed so invincible to me. To see her in pain is something I'm not used to. I decide to shake the worry from my mind.

"Still, on the bright side, If you would have been killed...At least I would be free of you." I tell her in a mock playful voice.

I see Kirika open her eyes and look up sadly. "That's true." she said softly.

I look away from her and stare out at the road ahead somberly.

-----------------------------------------------

We finally make it back to the place we were staying at for this mission. I gently help Kirika up the stairs to our room. She can barely stand, let alone walk. She pauses to tell me something as we get to the top.

"Mireille...my ID card..." she begins weakly.

"Huh?" I ask in response.

"I left it behind...my ID...when I got shot.." She tells me softly.

"WHAT?" I ask, as I look over at her in shock. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I know it was stupid...but I couldn't throw it away, even though I know it isn't even real...It wasn't the real me or anything...right?" She tells me, sounding so distraught over the loss of the ID card.

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't believe that she felt so strongly about the fake ID card. I guess it was all she had though. But this discussion would have to wait.

"Just be quiet. Now is not the time for this." I tell her firmly but gently, as I guide her to our room.

---------------------------------

I am in the bathroom filling a bowl with water to clean up the bloodstains. Kirika has been bandaged and wrapped and is resting on the bed. I look up at my reflection in the dirty and streaked mirror. I stare at myself, wondering how I am going to get us out of this mess. A thought comes to me and I look down sadly.

(I might still be able to make it...IF I go it alone.)I think to myself. Kirika is injured too badly for us to make our chopper. I never had this happen to me before. Just like my Uncle Claude taught me...partners were always a liability. It was always easier to do the job by yourself. Alone. Sadly, there was only one option I had...

I walk into the room where Kirika lay and I point my gun at her. There was no other way. If I didn't do this I might be captured or killed. I would just fulfill the promise early, that's all. I didn't want to do it...but I felt I had no choice if I wanted to survive.

Kirika slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. She looks sad. She looks like she expected this too.

"Go on, Mireille. Do it. Thanks for putting up with me until today." she tells me, softly. Then she closes her eyes.

I stare at her as I keep my gun on her. I begin to hear the watch melody in my mind. Then I am standing back in my past, reliving the pain of finding the bodies of my murdered family. I can feel my resolve wavering...

"Now, Hurry." Kirika whispers to me in almost a pleading tone. I try to firm up my resolve and I watch Kirika take a deep breath. I look at her intently. (JUST DO IT) I think... I pull the trigger and the gun goes off.

-----------------------------------

I am standing there holding my teddy bear. I feel my eyes go wide at the sight of my father, brother, and my sweet mother all lying dead around me. Their blood was everywhere, and the pocket watch was open playing that damn melody that has always haunted me. I needed to find out who did this to me. Who took my family from me? I knew I couldn't lose my key. And that was Kirika...

---------------------------------------

Kirika looks up at me with a combination of relief and confusion. I had aimed at the pillow, and I missed her purposely.

I look at her, nonchalantly. "Did you really think I'd let you take the easy way out? Not that I couldn't care less about you, or who you really are. But you're the key to finding the Soldats. SO until I find out who they are, I'm not going to let you die. But once I found them out...I Will Kill you." I remind her.

She just looks at me, then closes her eyes and smiles faintly. "I'd forgotten." she tells me, softly.

--------------------

I go into town to get some supplies and to set up for our extraction out of this damn country. I use the phone to call to arrange for our plane, but receive no answer. I hang up and turn away. I see the store owner is waiting for me with my purchases packed in a brown paper bag. I give him a charming little laugh, as I walk over and take the bag from him.

As I'm walking back to our room, I see a couple of military trucks full of men go by. It must be the members of the Revolutionary group whose leader Kirika killed. I hurry and duck behind a corner. I see more trucks go by. Suddenly I realize they are all heading the same way as our room. I have a terrible feeling that's where they are going.

(KIRIKA!) I think. I drop the bag of supplies and take off running. I am able to see the vehicles and men up ahead. I jump across a few rooftops so I can try to make it back to the room before they get there.

------------------------------

I sit on the top of a roof. The men have already parked and pulled up to our room. I see a bunch of men coming out. A weak Kirika is being pulled by her arms by two men. The others surround her with their guns pointed on her. She looks so small and her head is hanging down. She isn't even trying to fight. She is too injured. One of the men throw her roughly into the back of the truck.

"GET IN THERE, YOU!" he yells, as she hits the back of the truck hard. She looks unconscious. I hate to see her like this. Now she will probably be killed...My key...

I look down at the men in anger. I hate them, I hate them for this.

--------------------------------

I sit on the rooftop wondering what to do. It is getting near dusk, and I know I need to decide whether to try to save my partner..or let her die. There is a good chance I will be killed if I try to rescue her. I look down at the pocket watch in my hands. I open it and let the melody play...

I remember my father, brother, and mother all dead. Their bodies all still and bloody. My mothers face was so pale yet beautiful in death. I would never hear her kind voice again, or have my father hold me. My brother Antoine, and I would never play together again. I remember the overwhelming shock I felt at the scene. I could not believe this was true. It had to be a dream. Why did it have to be real?

Who did this? Who were the Soldats? Did they have a part in my family's deaths?

"A pilgrimage to your past and mine." I heard Kirika's soft words from our first meeting in my head. I needed her, and she was looking for answers too. We were both pieces of this puzzle. I had told her I wouldn't let her die until we found out about the Soldats. We were connected somehow...

I snapped the watch closed with a loud click. I had made my mind up. I WAS going to rescue her. I had to.

----------------------------------------------

I see the two armed guards talking and laughing to each other. I shoot a couple of rounds near them, and they fall to the ground in shock. I am able to sneak past them as they wonder who just shot at them.

I leave my sunglasses on as I walk into their command center. I hide my gun behind my back. As the men turn to look at me, I give them a big smile.

"HI..." I tell them in a seductive tone. Then I drop my smile and begin to shoot.

---------------------------------

I am walking down the hallway to find Kirika. I see a large man with dark curly hair. I crouch down and ready my gun. I see his body tense up as he senses my presence. He whips around to shoot me, but I am faster. I get off a shot and he falls to the ground. I look at him as I release the clip of my gun.

I notice he is wearing glasses. Well...he won't need them much longer. I walk over to the wounded and gasping man and put in a new clip.

"Let me tell you something. Noir is a name for two." I inform him, as I look down at him.

"N.noir?" he whispers.

I aim my gun at him. "That's right, an assassin unit made of two." I tell him, coldly.

Then I pull the trigger.

--------------------------------------

I find the room where Kirika is being held. I walk in to find her on the floor and she is repeating a strange chant. There are 3 men surrounding her. One has a gold earring and a stocking hat on. He is bending over Kirika. Suddenly Kirika rolls to her knees and makes a hard sudden jab with her ID card right under the mans chin. He falls back motionless.

I hurry and take out the other two men who are standing by. They fall to the floor dead. The man who Kirika just stabbed with the ID card is dead. His gold earring falls off. I wonder what she did that killed him like that. She must have hit in just the right spot to be able to kill him.

Kirika is holding her side and looking down at her ID card. I see that she is bruised and cut. Those bastards must have beat her. I look at her sadly.

"In the end, a lie is always a lie. I thought I knew that from the beginning." Kirika tells me softly.

I look at her gently. I never knew she would think like this. She wants so much to remember her identity. Even a fake name to her is better than no name.

She looks up at me with a sad look.

"Mireille." she whispers.

"Huh?" I whisper back gently . Her eyes so pleading...

"Who am I?" she asks, desperately.

I just look at her somberly. (I wish I knew... for your sake and mine.) I think.

--------------------------------------------

We are sitting out in the dark desert, waiting for our rendezvous with the plane I had been able to arrange to get us out of the country.

I stand up and set off the flare so it will know our position.

The flare lights up the black sky. Kirika and I both watch the light intently.

I think about the ties between us.

"The thread that binds you and I is the color black, of this I'm sure. Blacker than pitch, blacker than night, blacker than the darkness itself." I tell her softly.

We both stare up at the light from the flare and watch it fall back to earth.

We are connected, but in ways I am afraid are dark...She's all I have though..she's my only key.

We are bound together by this puzzle I am trying to solve.

_Chapter 5 – Intoccabile Acts 1 -Ep.8_

_Author ramblings-_ Hope this was enjoyable. These seem to be getting harder to tell:) I researched this one on the Internet cause I had a few questions over it. I still am not sure how the heck Kirika killed that man who wore the earring and the hat. I described what I thought she did in the story. As always, Please let me know if you think I got a key element of story wrong, or missed it entirely. Also if you have any hints I missed. The rest of this story will be in Kirika's view(Memory Fails Me) which should be done in a few days. I wanted to have these two stories come out close together since this is a shared viewpoint episode. We'll see how well that goes, don't want to bore you twice:) These long notes should do that job:)

This series is done mainly so I could learn about Noir in great detail. And it is a little harder than I thought..But I am going to keep on going. I may interpret the characters a bit differently than you might...but everyone has their own view. But If I am completely off base on a characterization let me know. I'm here to learn.

Now I was thinking of doing a Chloe view- but only if there is interest in reading it. I think everyone knows she is not a character I like, but I want to challenge myself and see if I can write her with an unbiased view. I admit I understand her the least, even though I have been researching old Noir threads about her. If you do want to see me try a Chloe POV- it would be episode 10- The True Noir, let me know. You can send me a message, review or email. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Intoccabile Acts 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noir. Noir belongs to Ryoe Tsukimura and Beetrain, ect.( I Do have a new haircolor though! To honor "The Most Brutal Princess" -Silvana- I decided to dye my hair lilac! Even my eyebrows...I look pretty strange though! Oh well, the locals will have to get used to it! At least my hair is no longer the color of Ichigo's from Bleach! Yeah, mine was natural too.) Uh...I think my disclaimer's are getting out of control...Story is rated T for violence, a naked Mireille in bed, disturbing thoughts and images, and slight shoujo-ai)_

_**A BOUQUET OF MEMORIES**_

_Chapter 5 -Intoccabile Acts 1 -ep. 8_

_New York City-_

Kirika and I had an job to assassinate a Mafia leader named Don Lucio and his men. The assassination was to take place in a building in New York City.

We were dressed in matching outfits that consisted of khaki pants, dark yellow t-shirts, tan vests and combat boots. Beforehand, we discussed how we would complete the assassination with the least amount of mess. After what had happened on our previous mission, I wanted to make sure that we made a clean getaway. I told Kirika to leave her ID card somewhere safe this time.

---------------------------

As the elevator approached the 13th floor- we stopped it. As the glass doors opened, three men were facing us with their eyes open wide in surprise.

Kirika quickly raised her gun and killed Don Lucio. Then we both stepped slightly inside the elevator and we each took the last two men out. We stepped back and the doors closed shut. Then we left. I felt satisfied that this time we had accomplished our mission smoothly.

--------------------------

The Next day-

Kirika and I sat outside on a stone park bench and table. I was sitting down and doing research on my laptop, while my partner enjoyed an ice cream cone.

"The members of the Mafia do not refer to themselves by that name. Originating in Silicy, they call themselves the 'Cosa Nostra'. However, given that our client was in the possession of the document we were looking for, we have no choice but to carry out this assignment." I explain to Kirika.

"That's true, but we completed the job and we still haven't received the contract we were promised." my partner tells me, then she bites into her ice cream cone.

"Yes, but the arrangements have been made. In the contract of the Greone family, it seems we've finally found a link to the Soldats. I can't wait to read it myself- how about you?" I ask her excitedly.

Finally a link to the Soldats! Soon I would have one more clue to this puzzle...

Kirika just looks up at me, as she sticks the rest of her ice cream cone in her mouth and eats it. I can't help but think that she looks rather cute as she finishes her cone in an unusual way. She reminds me of an innocent little kid, except I know that she is anything but innocent. But who am I to judge? Neither am I.

-------------------------------

Later that night-

It is getting late as I receive a phone call from one of my informants. Kirika is already sitting in bed, and I have just gotten out of the shower. I have on my pink hooded robe as I listen to the information being told to me.

"Oh? And you're _sure_? Right. Anything else?" I ask. Then my informant tells me something which I did _not_ want to hear. (_No, not her!_) I thought, as my eyes went wide and I gasped in shock. I felt Kirika look over at me in concern.

I struggled for composure so I could complete my conversation. "Oh no, it's nothing to be concerned with. Yes, thanks for the info. Please let me know if anything else comes up." I reply as I end the call.

As I click the phone off, I look up with worry. After all these years, I was still afraid of _her_. What was I going to do?

"Is something wrong?" Kirika asks me. She is watching me intently from the bed. I know she can tell I am upset.

I try to give her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, really." I tell her softly.

Then I turn away from my partner's worried face, and look out the window that is overlooking the lights of New York City. But all I can think about is _her._

_(The Intoccabile...) _I think of her name with dread in my heart.

And suddenly, I am a child again...

I can hear the sounds of the seagulls flying against the clear blue sky, as I stand near the edge of the cliff overlooking the water. I hear the sound of the waves as they crash against the rocks below. My pink dress blows gently around me in the breeze. But all I can think about is _her_.

Silvana stands across from me. Her lilac hair is blowing in the wind and her lavender eyes look cold like ice as she unsheathes her dagger. "_I know_ _NO fear"_ she tells me in a deadly serious voice. I couldn't help but tremble at the sight of her, and I begin to understand why she is called 'The Brutal Princess'.

I look down as I remember this moment from my childhood. I hated the way I was trembling over this even now. I was one of the top assassins in the world! Why should I still feel fear about this? Why...after all this time? I shouldn't be afraid of Silvana Greone... but I found I was.

-----------------------------------

The Next day-

I decide to give Kirika a haircut. She sits in a chair with a cover over her as I try to even up her hair. I hum a little tune as I cut her hair, though I really don't feel like humming. In fact, I was only giving Kirika this haircut to try to keep my mind from thinking about _her_.

As I think of Silvana again, I pause in my cutting and drop my hands down at my sides. I stop humming too. I can't cut Kirika's hair with my hand's trembling like this.

She turns her head to look at me. "Mireille?" she asks softly. I can hear the worry in her voice.

"The Intoccabile- have you heard that name before?" I ask her with a shaky voice. (Why? Why was I so scared?) I thought, as I furrow my brow in frustration.

Kirika looks at me, then shakes her head. "Yes. The Inviolent one. The Intoccabile, the one who must never be crossed, correct?" she asks me softly.

"I know her." I confide to her- while she grabs the end of her hair and examines it closely.

"I met her when I was just a child. My father was on friendly terms with a number of prominent men in Sicily. On one of his business trips he brought me along. While we were there, Don Salvatorre made an unexpected appearance. He brought his granddaughter with him- Silvana Greone, who I was soon to learn was called 'The Brutal Princess" I explain to Kirika.

I try to keep my voice steady as I tell her. My whole body is trembling, and I hate feeling like this. Why? I don't know why I am so scared...

-------------------------------

Later that night-

Kirika and I are lying in bed. Kirika is wrapped up in the maroon sheets with her back against mine. I am wearing my blue tank top and gray shorts to sleep in. Even though there is another bed, we choose to sleep together. I suppose we have become used to it since we share a bed back at my apartment in France.

I cannot sleep though. I have learned disturbing news from my informant.

"Three of Silicy's most prominent killers have rallied to the call of the Intocallible." I say softly, as I get up from the bed. I can feel Kirika look over at me as I walk over to the window to look out at the night.

Once again, I remember how Silvana unsheathed her dagger, with a lethal look in her eyes. "_I know NO FEAR"_. her voice deadly calm...

And I tremble all over again at the memory.

------------------------

Next evening -

I can hear the wail of the sirens for a good part of the evening. Then the doorbell rings and I am told some shocking information about our client. The one that had the contract that held a link to the Soldats. I can't believe it- I was going to have to go up against _her _after all.

Kirika looks at me in shock as I stumble back into the room after receiving the information.

"Our client...is dead." I tell her. I can hardly get the words out. I am so distraught.

I pull off my clothes and climb into the bed. I don't even feel like looking for my bed clothes. I just am overwhelmed at this moment. I wrap myself up in the sheets.

Kirika comes and sits next to me on her side of the bed. She is dressed in her denim shirt and skirt. I can tell she is worried about me. She's never seen me like this before. I usually am not like this. I don't like it at all. I didn't understand this fear.

"Then Silvana has the contract now?" she asks me softly.

"Yes, she's taken it and her three killers to a country house in New Jersey." I reply in a very soft and distressed voice.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Kirika asks softly.

I can barely answer her except in a trembling whisper. "Her position rides upon her execution of Noir. Only blood will wash out the blood."

"So what now?" she asks.

"She's the Inviolent one. The Intoccabile. I can't win against _her. Not against her!" _I tell my partner as I try to choke back my tears. I can't go against her.. Not again! I close my eyes tightly. I haven't felt this upset and frazzled since-a long time ago.

I can feel Kirika looking at me. "Mireille..." she says quietly. I can hear the concern for me in her voice again.

"I know. I have no choice in which to do this." I tell her in resignation.

I _Must_ do this! I have to find out who the Soldats are. I need that contract. I am a top assassin. I must walk into this trap and survive! I have Kirika to help me, I am not alone. I can defeat Silvana...I _Can _defeat Silvana...

I tell myself these things over and over.

Because I must get that contract. I have no choice. It's a piece of this damn puzzle I am a part of.

----------------------------

New Jersey-

It is decided that Kirika will go up against the Mafioso Saints- the three hitmen that have joined Silvana's side. While Kirika is busy distracting them, I will make my way into the country house and where Silvana is staying. I plan to take her out as soon as I find her. I will _not_ be afraid of _her_. I will _not_ be afraid of _The Intoccabile_.

----------------------------------

I drop down from the attic into the middle of a hallway. I draw my gun and I take off running. As I come to an open area of the house, I slow to a walk as I look around carefully.

I walk pass a staircase. I turn as I notice a man waiting there. He is a large man with a bald head. I look at him in surprise.

"The Lord teaches us to be merciful to all living things! But a fool who would raise their hand against the Intoccabile, even the Lord must surely forsake!" he yells, as he points his weapon at me.

I look at him in anger. I ready my gun.

"You arrogant fool!" he screams, as he opens fire on me.

I fire a few rounds back at him, then run down the hall. He runs after me. I duck around a corner and we exchange gunfire. He narrowly misses me.

I spot a fire extinguisher on the wall. It is right near the man. I open fire on the extinguisher and it erupts in a white foamy spray that distracts the man. I use the opportunity to shoot the man a few times until he falls down. Then I run away to find Silvana.

-----------------------

I can see her standing with her back to me as she stares out the window. She has grown tall- taller than me. (I will not be afraid.) I think to myself. I move slowly into the room.

Silvana turns around. Her face is just as calm and deadly as I remember. She looks my way. "_At Last!"_ she says in a voice like ice...

I know I need to shoot _now_, before she realizes who I am. I point my gun on her as I grip it with both hands. I am trying to keep from trembling...I can't seem to pull the trigger...What was wrong with me? Why was I choking like this?

"Humph!" I hear her say in satisfaction. She is staring at me with those cruel eyes, and I can feel the moonlight begin to creep up my body.

(_Shoot her! Do It NOW!)_ I scream to myself in my head. My arms are still extended, gun drawn, but I can't pull the trigger...I am frozen in place.

I feel the moonlight illuminate my face and I see Silvana narrow her eyes.

At that moment, the bald man I thought I had killed in the hallway barges into the room. He looks at me and opens fire. I turn to him in shock and fire back at him in return.

---------------------------------

Kirika and I are driving away from the scene as fast as I can. I can't believe that I couldn't do it. I was a professional, I thought. How could I mess up like this?

"I missed my chance! No! I wasn't capable of doing it!" I cry out loud to myself.

Kirika is sitting next to me holding her upper arm.

"Did she see your face?" she asks, worriedly.

"I don't know. I just don't know!" I respond anxiously.

Even though I'm think she did...

---------------------------

Her face was hard and cold as she unsheathed her dagger. She looked at me with that expression that still strikes fear in my heart.

"_I Know No Fear... How about you, Mireille?"_ She asked, her voice like shards of ice.

Then she rushed past me with her blade. I could feel it cutting loose the crown of yellow flowers from my head...along with some of my hair.

She could have killed me... Did she want to back then?

Now I knew that this time she would kill me for sure...

Unless I killed her first...

It was either her or I...

But could I do it?

Because even though I would never admit it...

_I Do Know Fear..._

-------------------------

_Chapter 6 – Intoccabile act 2 ep.9 _

_Author Ramblings- I hope this was enjoyable. Mireille wasn't her usual self in this episode. She really is hung up over her fear of Silvana. I almost felt she was out of character..but she really was a mess in this episode. AS always, if you feel I got a key element of story, or characterization wrong, or any hints I missed -Let me know! Let me know if you are reading this and what you might like to see next. _

_I decided to go with a shared veiwpoint on Intoccabile Act 2 – I just think enough happens to M/k in that episode that I want to explore both views. I will try to make each Pov story different to try to keep it interesting. The true test will be episode's 10-11- I may do 3 different shared Pov's- Kirika's, Mireille's, and Chloe.(yes- Chloe!) We'll see if anyone enjoys that little experiment:) I never planned to do a lot of shared Pov's, but I feel it's the best way I can explore the characters. _

_My analysis of the bed scenes in this episode- One part Kirkia is covered up in the sheets, with just her hand and head sticking out. Mireille is lying next to her in the blue tank top/gray short combo. I think Kirika is probably dressed in her usual purple pj's underneath the sheets. 2nd- Mireille does look naked in the bed right after she finds out that her client has been killed. In the story, I explained what I think she did. I find no evidence that M/K were having any type of sexual relationship at this time. If anyone can convince me otherwise, please do. _

_Please review or constructive critism welcome! Thanks !_


	6. Chapter 6 Intoccabile Acts 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. Noir belongs to Ryoe Tsukimura and Beetrain, ect. ( But I want to own little Mireille!-Please Mr. Tsukimura? She's so cute, sweet and innocent! I always wanted a daughter too! Besides, I don't like what you have planned for her future- like killing off her family and forcing her to become an assassin! You already are giving her playmates like this nutcase-Silvana! You are mean to do that to such a darling girl! Oh, the humanity...) This story is rated T for terrible disclaimers, disturbing images ,violence (no blood though-smirk) and shoujo-ai content) This is in Mireille's POV._

**A Bouquet Of Memories **

_Chapter 6 – Intoccabile Act 2 – episode 9_

(opening flashback)-

I remember the sound of the seagulls as they flew overhead and of the waves from the ocean crashing gently against the rocks below. The yellow flowers were so pretty as I bent down to pick one up. I put the flower against my nose to sniff it's delicate fragrance. I wore a crown of the same flowers around my head.

I turn to look back at the girl who had given them to me. She also wore a crown of yellow flowers around her head. I watched as her lilac hair blew in the breeze as she sniffed one of the flowers. Then I watched her face turn hard as she dropped it to the ground, causing its petals to fall off.

She stood up and I did the same. This girl made me scared for some reason...

I remember how her eyes glared into mine as she suddenly drew her dagger. I could feel my eyes grow wide in surprise and fear. She looked at me coldly.

"_I know NO fear."_ she told me in the most fierce voice I had ever heard.

---------------------------------------

New York -

I could not believe that I had been unable to shoot Silvana last night. I had failed! In this business- you couldn't afford failures. I couldn't pull the trigger because I was trembling so much. I know she must have seen me...I remember the way her eyes narrowed as the moonlight crept up to my face.

Why didn't she kill me? After I took out the bald hitman (who I thought I had killed earlier) I was able to run away. The Intoccabile would never have let her enemy get away. I was beginning to hope that she didn't see my face after all, maybe she didn't know who I was.

Then why was I still trembling?

-------

Kirika and I are target shooting in the woods. She had injured her arm last night as she went up against two of the Mafioso hit men. I had wrapped it up for her.

Though she was hurt, she still shot perfectly. I did notice her wince and gasp after she finished. I didn't like to see her in pain, but I had bigger problems right now.

All I can think about is Silvana. _Did_ she see me last night? How could I go up against _her_? I had to get that contract somehow... I just didn't want to _die _for it.

I walk up to take my turn and I begin to tremble. My aim is off as I shoot and I only hit one can- all my other shots miss their targets. This is not good. It's not good at all. What the hell is wrong with me?

I hang my head in frustration and sigh. I can feel Kirika look over at me. I know she is probably wondering why I am acting like this. But I can't admit weakness to her, even though she knows I messed up last night.

I can't let my partner know that I'm afraid of Silvana. Why did she still scare me? I should be over it by now. It was nothing compared to what I would go through later- So why did it bother me so much? She's just a woman with a blade. I'm not a 9 year old child anymore. I'm a deadly woman with a gun. Surely, I'm a match for _her._

Then why? Why am I still trembling?

----------------------

New York – Hotel-

I received a call from my informant who told me that Silvana and the remaining two hit men were flying back to Silicy. They were flying back to Silicy with _my contract! _I had to go there and get it, it had the link I needed to the Soldats. Like it or not, I arranged for us to fly there immediately.

I dressed in my usual red top and belt, black miniskirt and black boots. Then I get my suitcase and lay it on the bed and I begin to pack my things. I can feel Kirika come up behind me, still dressed in her pj's.

"Mireille, I was thinking...if Silvana saw your face..." she says softly.

I interrupt her. "I told you- I _don't know_ if she did, but _if_ I was seen- then the enemy should have acted as expected!" I tell her firmly, as I try to control the racing of my heart and the trembling of my body. I didn't want to show my fear to her.

I can feel Kirika stare at my back.

"Going to Silicy right now? It could be dangerous, I think you seem sort of like you're..." she says, then trails off looking for the words.

I know she's worried...but I need that contract. Although I am afraid, I must fight this fear and defeat Silvana, no matter how dangerous it is.

I turn to look at Kirika. "Just hurry up and pack, okay?" I tell her lightly.

I see her look away with a worried look on her face. I appreciate her concern for me but I have made the decision to go after that contract. I cannot wait and lose this chance for a link to the Soldats.

Except I will have to go through _her_ to get it...

----------------------------

(flashback)

I remember being so happy to have a new friend to play with. Silvana and I held hands and giggled as we ran outside to play in the warm sunshine. We both sat down in the grass and made crowns out of the yellow flowers that grew there.

I remember as we both shyly turned to each other with the newly made flower crowns hidden behind our backs. We both laughed as we presented them to each other.

Silvana stood up and gently placed the crown she had made upon my head. I remembered how I sighed happily and reached up to touch the crown as she looked down at me.

"I, Silvana Greone, do hereby bestow this crown upon the daughter of a Corsican family." she told me in a serious, but friendly voice.

Then Silvana kneeled down gracefully, as I bent to put my crown of flowers upon her head. "And I give this crown to a daughter of a Sicilian family too!" I giggled, not used to being as formal as Silvana was.

She looked up at me with a gentle look. "I thank you." she said softly.

After that is when she changed. I remember her moving towards the edge of the cliff after dropping the flower that she had been sniffing. I remember going to stand my her side as she stood at the edge of the cliff. I looked down at the waves crashing below. It seemed so high up – the thought of falling entered my mind. I shivered.

"I'm scared." I said.

I could feel Silvana stiffen at my words.

"I bestowed a crown upon you, Mireille." she replied coldly.

I look up at her in surprise. She sounded so different than before. Her face was unfriendly all of a sudden.

"Silvana..?" I whispered.

She turns to look at me coolly. Her eyes are so scary...

"There is no fear in my heart. Is there fear in yours...Mireille?" she asks me.

Then she pulls out her blade. I look at her and gasp in shock.

She is looking down at me. She is enjoying my fear...

"Is there fear, Mireille?" she asks, in a voice that sends shivers down my spine.

I can feel myself begin to tremble as I stumble a few steps backward, making small whimpers of fear. What is she going to do?

Suddenly, Silvana rushes past me with her blade. I can feel a slight pressure against my head, and I think I have been hurt. Instead the flower crown falls from my head, and some of my hair falls to the ground.

She could have killed me...she was so close...did she want to kill me?...just because I was scared?...

----------------------

Silicy -

I stand at the edge of the cliff where Silvana and I met years earlier. I think about what happened here. I wonder why I am still so fearful of this woman. I had been through much more than this little childhood drama. I lost my whole family..I found their dead and bloody bodies. I was exiled from my homeland with only my uncle as my family. I chose the difficult path of the assassin, learning how to kill, learning how to not feel, learning how to be cold.

I had killed many people, I was as cold as Silvana, wasn't I? Maybe I didn't want to be as cold as The Intoccabile, though. She had killed her own father. I didn't want to lose my humanity...yes, I was a killer...but I really had no choice...my family...I did it for them...that's why...

I stare out at the water. I will finish this with Silvana- I must.

I feel Kirika walk up behind me. I thought I told her to stay at the hotel. She must have followed me anyway...

"Mireille?" she asks in her soft voice.

"Go back to the hotel, okay?" I tell her. I don't bother to turn around. I know I will just see the worry in her eyes.

I feel her pause and I feel the weight of her gaze on my back. "Alright then." she says softly.

------------------------------------

I find the old ruin where I had met Silvana all those years ago. I open the door of the building and walk in, and I go out onto the porch that is overlooking the ocean. The water is so beautiful as the reflection of the sun sparkles off of it. I lean across the railing and inhale a deep breath of the ocean.

"I _knew_ you would come here."

I gasp as I hear Silvana's voice. I turn around and see her standing before me, she had been standing in the shadows.

Silvana looks at me with a smirk on her face. "The _Daughter of Corsica- _Mireille Bouquet." she tells me in a mocking tone of voice.

I lean against the railing for support. I feel myself begin to tremble. _Damn!_

"So you did see me...?" I ask, nervously.

She looks at me calmly.

"The light of the moon is merciless and exposes those who would hide." she tells me coldly.

"But how? How could you remember me after all this time? How would you...when you've only met me one time before this?" I ask her, hating the way my voice is shaking.

"The last time we met, you were _trembling like this as well_. And now you stand before me as the blade known as the name _Noir._" she tells me in a deadly calm voice.

Then she walks up to me and leans over me and presses her lips against mine.

I am shocked. I feel my eyes go wide, as I wonder what the hell she is doing. Why is she kissing me? Then I understand...

I pull away from her disgusting gesture, as I ball up my fist to punch her.

"_That was the kiss of death!"_ I sputter angrily, as she grabs my wrist.

She looks at me coldly. "And I see you know _what it means!_" she says, enjoying my fear.

I look at her with anger and hate. This woman has terrorized me for too long.

She smirks as she lets go off my wrist.

"At noon tomorrow, I'll be waiting at the temple of Riveo with the contract." she tells me, as she walks away. I see her pause to look off to the side before leaving.

I realize Kirika had been watching the entire time, she never went back to the hotel like I had asked her to. I sighed. I guess she really was worried about me.

"You were supposed to go back without me." I tell her softly, as she walks out from the bushes holding her gun.

She looks at me with a dazed expression on her face. "Was that..the Intoccabile?" she asks, softly.

I nod.

Till Tomorrow, Silvana. I will overcome my fear of you and retrieve that contract.

---------------------------------------

Next day- Noon- Temple of Riveo- Silicy-

Kirika and I meet at the front of the temple to discuss our plans. Then we both run opposite ways.

I walk determinedly to where Silvana is. I decided that I will not be afraid. I _will defeat The Intoccabile! _I have to...

I walk out into the open area of the temple with my gun drawn. I see a long row of stairs that will lead me down to where Silvana is.

I see Silvana standing down in the temple.

"I've been waiting!" she tells me as she looks up at me. I can feel her frigid gaze...

I don't feel afraid. I slowly begin to walk down the stairs with my gun pointed on her. I am not trembling this time, I am steady and calm as I walk towards her.

Suddenly, Silvana moves forward and begins to walk to me before I have descended the stairs. This move throws me off and I gasp. I make it to the last step, but I begin to tremble again.

"There is an old Silician proverb- Revenge is the greatest act of forgiveness." she tells me as she draws her blade and rushes me.

I am frozen in place...

"MIREILLE!" I can her Kirika scream.

I feel the blade hit my side and Silvana is wrapped around me. I gasp and drop my gun as I wait for the pain and darkness to come over me.

Instead, I see the edge of Silvana's knife falling in front of me. It hits the ground with a clatter.

Desperately, Silvana and I break apart and both leap for our weapons that are both on the ground. Silvana is nearest to my gun, and I am nearest to her broken blade.

I grab the blade as Silvana grabs my gun. I look at her and she points my gun on me..but she is too slow.

I know that I have to _act NOW!_ I leap at Silvana with a shriek as I stab her with her blade. She falls to the ground. I find I am crying...

Why am I crying? Why am I sad? This was how it had to be...One of us had to die...I thought it would be me.

---------------------------

It is getting dark as I sit to the side of the temple. Silvana is near death, I don't want to watch her die...so I look away...

Kirika walks over to her to retrieve the contract.

"Just why did you want this?" Silvana asks weakly.

"For...my family." I reply sadly.

"To Noir, To a Daughter of Corisca, I now offer you the crown. You'll accept it, won't you Mireille? Just like you did before...' Silvana whispers to me, then dies before she can finish.

Kirika picks up the contract that Silvana dropped as she died.

Well, I had my precious contract. Why did I feel so bad though? I thought about the way I had killed Silvana- with a blade. I didn't like that way of killing. I preferred my gun, it was much less personal than having to stab someone.

I stand up. Kirika had saved me...if she hadn't shot out the blade I would have died. But I still couldn't help but think about the terrible way I had killed.

I look out at the impending darkness. I think about Silvana lying dead behind me.

"What a vulgar way to kill. Just like you..." I tell Kirika bitterly, who is sitting there next to Silvana.

I can feel Kirika drop her head as I tell her this. Why did I choose to say that to her?

I don't know...

------------------------

Paris-

I lean back in my chair as I sit at my desk and computer. I put my hands behind my head as I think about the contract I have just read over. Kirika is just staring out of the window. She has been even more quiet than usual since we returned from Silicy.

"As witness, a man of the Soldats" I read that off the contract.

"The moment the Mafia was born, The Soldats were there to witness it. What does this mean? Does it mean that the Soldats have existed for that long?" I ask.

Kirika doesn't answer. She just stares out the window listlessly. I see the shutter of the window blow gently in the breeze.

I look down at the contract again, I use Silvana's broken knife blade as a paperweight to keep it from blowing away.

In the end, it seems Silvana gave me back the crown she had taken from me when I was a child...

_Episode 7 – The True Noir- ep.10_

_A/N- I meant to do this 2 stories ago!- Haru-chan- Just wanted you to know I'm glad you're out of the hospital and I hope your knee is okay! I hate hospitals- I've spent a lot of time in them too! They are not fun! _

_I hope the retellings are interesting. I went with another shared viewpoint again and I don't know if it worked. I love to watch the Intoccabile episodes, but they were a bit of a pain to write. I don't know why really. AS always- let me know if I got a key element of story wrong, if my characterization is off, or have any hints I missed. I do tend to write these POVS choppy, I guess because my syntax sucks:) I'm trying to improve._

_Also if you read "Time Out from the World We Knew- I'm sorry if chapter 9 was shorter than usual. I was afraid I might make it too explicit and ruin it. It still didn't come out as I hoped, but I plan on chapter 10 being longer. Also I may do a more explicit story and post it to Media miner but I am not the best lemon writer:)_

_But I can try for you! Thanks to all who read this and let me know how I am doing with a review:) _


	7. Chapter 7 Moonlit Tea Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. Noir belongs to Ryoe Tsukimura and Beetrain. This story is rated T for slight shoujo-ai content, violence and disturbing images.

_A Bouquet Of Memories_

Chapter 7 – Moonlit Tea Party (ep.11)

Who was that strange girl? She had called herself _The True Noir!_ What did that _mean?_ I had never seen anybody who looked like she did. Her eyes...so black and cold, strange colored hair and that haughty little smile. Who did she think she was threatening me with a knife? Then challenging Kirika to see who was faster and reminding us that she was really true Noir. What did that make Kirika and I then? If we weren't Noir, who was? Please, don't tell me it's her...

Could it be Kirika and her?...No...it couldn't possibly be...

Could it?

I wonder about this as I sit at my desk, legs crossed and my elbow on the table with my chin resting in my hand. Kirika is sitting behind me on the floor, leaning against the radiator.

The phone rings unexpectedly. I let it ring a couple of times before picking it up.

"Bon Jour" I answer.

"Is this Noir?" a man asks, as I gasp and widen my eyes.

(Who would be calling my number and asking for Noir? It has to be _them! The Soldats!_)

I can feel Kirika stand up behind me.

"You must have the wrong number." I reply.

"I've sent you something in the post, perhaps you should look at it." he tells me firmly and hangs up.

I click the phone off and look over at my partner.

Here we go again. Another piece of this damn puzzle to play with...

-------------------------------------

I am returning from the market as I notice a large envelope sticking out of my post box. I reach in and take it, pausing to study it for a moment. It is the same size envelope that I had received from Valnel. I hurry and turn to go into my apartment.

A few minutes later, Kirika is standing next to me as I open the letter. I pull out the contents and lay them down on the desk next to my other documents. I can feel Kirika looking at me with interest as I lean over and compare these new documents with the ones Valnel had gotten for me. Hmm, thats odd... They are just the same!

I lean up and look at my partner. "The same photocopy." I tell her in bewilderment.

"Is it? Look again." Kirika suggests to me softly.

"It's been copied from a book and that's the edge of the next page." I reply as I run my fingers along the edge of the copies.

I gasp as I notice something. "Most of the dirt and stains are in the same spot! Which means that it's likely that both copies came from the same book, but were made at different times." I explain to Kirika as I turn to look at her.

She looks up at me in agreement. "Probably and by different sources." she tells me softly.

As I look at her, I realize that she really is smart. I am finding that I value her opinion. She seems to always have a clear head about our work, even if she can't remember much else.

Then the phone rings. We both look down at the phone.

Sighing, I pick it up. "Yes." I say firmly.

"Have you both seen the photocopy?" the man asks.

"_Who are you?_" I ask in a clipped voice.

"I want to meet with you. Four in the afternoon in the gardens of the Lambert Memorial Hall." he replies.

-------------------------------

The Gardens of the Lambert Memorial Hall – next day- around four o'clock

Kirika and I are walking down the sidewalk to meet with our mysterious caller. The day is bright and clear as we walk along the gardens and next to a tall iron fence surrounding them.

"Our caller already knew my address and telephone number, what's more, he said he wanted to meet _both_ of us." I inform my partner seriously.

"Soldats." she replies with a worried look crossing her face.

"It looks as though their ready to contact us." I agree.

"First, there's this _True Noir_ named _Chloe_, and now this. It all has to be..." Kirika says, trailing off.

I know exactly what she's thinking so I finish for her.

"Related somehow I know, but exactly how I have no idea." I tell her.

We keep walking down the sidewalk for a moment, I feel Kirika fall back.

"Mireille." my partner warns suddenly. I suddenly sense the man's presense then.

I turn around to face the fenced gardens. I see a older man who is dressed in a hat, a high collar with a necktie and a suit. He has a long brown mustache and his style seems old fashioned but somehow dashing. He walks over to the fence.

"How good of you to come." he greets us pleasantly.

"You're the one who called." I reply, then I give him a wry smile.

"When needing a date, proper etiquette dictates that introductions are in order." I tell him flippantly.

"Just knowing my name would be meaningless. I believe it would be enough to say that I am loyal to the Soldats." he replies seriously.

The Soldats! I knew it! The Soldats- who I know had some part in my family's murder's. Why would they contact us? I would never help them...but I needed to find out who was responsible for my family. Who exactly did it and more importantly, _why?_

He looks at us warmly. "I am most pleased to meet you at last." he tells us.

I fix him with a look. "Is that so? And I could have thought you were trying to kill us." I tell him lightly.

"And so we are, the orders to sanction both of you still stand. You must take care." he warns us.

"So are you holding out a dagger or an olive branch?" I ask curiously.

"There are no friends or foes in our world. You two should know that all too well, correct?" he responds firmly.

I don't answer him. What is he implying, I wonder? I do agree though, there are no friends ... what do I consider Kirika then, if not a friend? What is she really to me?

"I am only acting on the will of the Soldats, just as the two of you are," he says.

Us? Acting on the will of the Soldats..? What does he mean by that?

"Stop speaking in riddles!" I yell at him. I have had enough of this talk!

"I intend to but the time is not yet right." he replies vaguely.

"And what does _that_ mean?" I ask harshly.

"That you do not yet comprehend the enormity of the Soldats, my dear. Think of them as an enormous shroud encompassing the very earth itself." he responds, then he turns and starts walking alongside the fence. Kirika and I follow him.

"I have the book. The source of the photocopy I gave you. The beginning of all of this is inscribed within it. In three days time, I will reveal it's location. We shall meet here at the same time and place." he tells us.

He turns and begins to walk away. (I haven't gotten all my answers. I want them NOW!)

"_Hold On!"_ I yell at him as I reach inside my coat and pull out my gun. As I point it on him, the man disappears behind some trees. (Damn It!) I think as I run up and grab the fence in frustration. I turn and start running with Kirika right behind me.

I find a small opening gate and kick it open, as my partner and I run inside. We split up to try and find the Soldat man.

I run around the gardens but cannot find him. As I come up behind Kirika, she whips around and points her gun on me. She lowers it as she realizes it's me. I give her an unhappy look.

We lost him. Now we'd have to wait three more days and meet him here again to get the answers he promised us.

Three days- then hopefully I would fit these pieces together at last...

---------------------

3 days later – The Gardens of Lambert Memorial Hall- 4.00

Not only is it pouring down rain as we go to meet the Soldat man, but instead of him we get a nasty surprise.

The gardens are full of men who try to kill Kirika and I.

But with Kirika's and my skill combined, we are more than a match for the men.

We are able to take them all out.

It seems we were set up as usual.

But by who this time?

--------------------------------------------------

Paris at night-

Mireille's apt-

I am standing in my long white nightshirt as I put the tea kettle on the burner and turn the stove on. A nice cup of tea is just what I need after being drenched by the cold rain. Kirika is beside me wearing on oversized pink sweater and denim skirt and she is reaching for our white tea cups and saucers. We work well together in the kitchen it seems, she always knows what I am needing and always makes herself useful in that way.

I sigh as I sit down at the table, waiting for the tea water to boil. It has been a long night... Kirika sits down next to me and also gives a small sigh.

"So instead of our dapper friend, we got a bunch of half-rate henchmen who left no traces as usual, thanks to the rain." I tell Kirika, then I rest my chin against my hand.

"That really chafes my butt!" I reply sarcastically, as I look at my partner.

She looks back at me intently. "But the man we met three days ago felt like more than just fate." she tells me softly.

"That's true. He was definitely trying to tell us something." I agree.

Then my partner looks down and a worried look crosses her face. "He did say we were to be careful." she says softly as she looks back up at me. "And that the orders to sanction us still stood."

"Which implies different factions within the Soldats?" I ask as I look down in thought. "What's worse, we didn't even get the book, assuming that it even exists at all or if it's really important. Oh! This is making my brain itch!" I cry out in frustration. (All these damn pieces...)

Then, there is a knock on the door. (Who could it be? Is it _them?_)

I give a small gasp in surprise and feel a bit uneasy as I get up from the table to go over to the door. I can feel Kirika looking over at me.

"Who is it?" I call out, as I unlock and slowly open the door.

Standing there is the strange tall girl in the green cloak. The one is claims she is _The 'True Noir'._ She is looking at me with her eyes narrowed and a bitchy expression on her face. I want to tell her to go away. She had already threatened me with a knife to the throat! I didn't want her here! Why was she here?

As soon as I start to tell her to leave, she barges right by me and goes into my apartment. (Damn it! ) I turn to look back at her in anger and annoyance. She walks into my small living area...I see Kirika take a few steps back as the purple haired girl approaches. I am right behind her and I make my way over to my pool table and over to the gun that I have hidden underneath it. I watch and wait.

The girl stares at my print of purple flowers that I have hanging on the wall with a dismissive expression. Then she reaches down and flips carelessly through my fashion magazine before putting it down. (She is really pissing me off!)

Then she walks over to the window and over to my plant.

I slowly begin to move closer to the gun that I have hidden under the table. I begin to bend down to grab it, all the while keeping my eyes on this intruder of my home. The girl begins to grab one of the leaves of my plant and slowly runs her finger down it.

How dare she? How dare she act like this? In my home? I want her to leave my plant alone...I don't want her touching it! I only let one other person besides myself tend to it and that is Kirika. This girl touching it will taint it somehow...

"Go ahead, take it out." the girl tells me, her back turned to us as I am in the process of reaching for my gun. Kirika is just staring at the girl.

"Really, this is your home, after all." The girl replies.

I grab the gun from it's hiding place and point it on her. I look at her angrily.

"Right. We'll just do what we please then!" I tell her with a warning edge in my voice.

Suddenly, the tea whistles on the stove. I hear Kirika gasp before she leaves me to go into the kitchen. I hold my gun on the girl as she stands there unmoving.

My partner comes back from the kitchen. "Um, would you like some tea?" she asks the girl softly. I turn to look at Kirika in shock. (What did she just ask?)

I can't believe she is asking this..this..strange girl to stay for tea! What the hell is wrong with my partner? I want the girl to go away, not stay for tea!

The girl turns at looks at Kirika softly. "Yes, thank you." she tells her gratefully.

I gasp. Why the hell is going on? This is our enemy, isn't it? She threatened me and I don't want her here! I look back over at the strange girl angrily.

"I only have orange pekoe right now. Is that all right?" my partner asks the girl.

The girl turns back around to look over at Kirika. "Yes, thank you." she responds sweetly to my partner.

'Excellent." Kirika answers back in the most charming voice I have ever heard her use. (What? She never answers me like that! What is going on with her!)

"Wait a minute! Stop that!" I yell over at my partner angrily as she goes to sit down at the table. She just ignores me...

I turn to the lanky girl who I still have my gun pointed on. 'What the hell are _you_ thinking?" I yell at her. She doesn't listen to me, she is staring out the window.

"The moon is soo...beautiful." she says dreamily. Then she looks over at Kirika and I.

"Can we turn off the lights?" she asks, looking over at Kirika.

"_The lights?_ Are you crazy?" I ask in astonishment. ( Cut the lights out? With her around? She must be insane!)

I notice Kirika is looking up at the moon from her seat at the table. She has the same dreamy expression that this strange girl has. "It.._is lovely._" she agrees.

---------------------------------------

I can't believe I am sitting here in my apartment with a obviously insane, very dangerous girl and my partner- another very dangerous killer with no memory of who she is. I am sitting here with the lights out. How did I get myself into this situation anyway? Even though I am sitting in the middle of the two girls, I feel like a third wheel, like I don't belong. I don't like this at all. It seems like my partner and this girl have something between them...

I watch them sip their tea...I don't feel like drinking mine...

"It's _good."_ Chloe tells my partner pleasantly as she puts down her cup.

"Yes, isn't it? I tried something new, I learned it from a book." Kirika tells her softly.

The girl looks at my partner with a very sweet look.

I find I can't stand to see them act this way around each other. They have a naturalness about them that makes me feel...jealous? No, that's ridiculous! I can't feel jealous. Why would I feel that? But I have never seen Kirika act like this with me before...

I turn and look over at the purple haired girl harshly.

"So what are you here for?" I ask her firmly. She doesn't answer me.

"You didn't come here just to have tea, did you?" I ask.

The girl looks down at the table. "There are biscuit's too." she tells me lightly.

"Stop it!" I chide. (Will she ever answer me seriously?)

I take a sip of tea, then look back over at the girl. 'So when you said you were the '_True Noir' just _what did you _mean_?" I ask curiously.

"That _I'm_ different than _you,_ of course." she tells in in a soft voice that has a hint of arrogance in it.

"And exactly what do you mean by _that?_" I ask sharply.

The girl sighs. "It is all inscribed within the book." she tells me mysteriously.

"Book? The book those copies came from?" I demand.

(The Soldats book? Is that what she means? Is she working with the Soldats? Why won't she answer me?

She ignores me and turns to Kirika. "You know, I was watching you today at Lambert Hall. There was no doubt that _you _would win." she tells her admiringly.

Kirika just looks confused.

"So you were the one who sent those men? Answer me!" I yell at her. I am really tired of this whole little game she is playing. Damn her! Who does she think she is?

Chloe just sits there and ignores me again. I begin to reach for my gun.

"An answer is something you must find for yourself. That's what Altena always says to me." she tells me cryptically.

"Altena? Who is Altena?" I demand, as I once again am ignored.

"Cut it out, damn it! This whole thing is turning into a mad tea party!" I cry out in frustration.

"Huh?" Kirika looks over at me in confusion.

"Like "Alice in Wonderland." the girl explains to Kirika softly.

I look over at her. At least she has been educated. That's something I guess.

"Well, at least one of you has had some literary schooling." I respond lightly.

She doesn't answer me as usual. She turns and stares out the window again.

"The moon is so beautiful..." she says.

"Would you like another cup?" Kirika asks softly.

"Yes, please." the girl responds.

Well, nobody asked me...but if you can't beat them...join them..

"Make mine dark with sugar." I tell Kirika.

-----------------------------------------

I throw on some pants so Kirika and I can walk our so-called guest out of the apartment. (Finally...the girl was leaving...)

As we come to the street, the girl faces us. She looks over at Kirika softly.

"Thank you, the tea was delicious." she tells her.

Then she walks up to Kirika and grabs her by her right arm and brings it to her eye level. She stares down the sleeve of my partner's sweater before reaching in and pulling out a two pronged cake fork. She stares down at it with a loving expression.

I feel my body tense at this act. What is going on?

"May I please have this?" she asks Kirika softly. My partner just stares at her.

"Perhaps we'll have tea again, one day perchance." She tells Kirika sweetly, before turning away slowly and walking away.

What is going on with this girl? She definitely seems to have feelings for Kirika. Is she part of my partner's past? Like I thought earlier...is she and my partner...could they be...the _true noir?_ I just feel like the outsider now... Also I wonder...

I walk over to stand next to Kirika. "About that fork?" I begin.

"When I made the tea, but she never let her guard down, _not ever._" she explains.

"The man who contacted us, the man who said he'd tell us the location of the book, I'm afraid he's no longer alive." Kirika tells me somberly as she stares straight ahead with a sad look.

I know. It seems we won't be finding out those answers any time soon. I know that girl is going to change everything. Will I lose everything in the end?

"I agree." I respond softly to my partner. I stare ahead after the strange girl who has disrupted my life...

_Chapter 8 -_ 'A Bouquet of Flowers for Mireille'- ep. 14

A/N- I want to clarify why I am writing these. It is not because I think I am a expert on Noir. I started this as a project and wanted to analyze the different viewpoints to see if I could learn anything about this series I might have missed. I am not trying to bore people who have seen this series on purpose. I realize most people have seen the series and all I can say if you don't enjoy these- don't read them and don't leave flames.(or a flame written as a review- hii dollface- I'm talking to you!)

For the ones who don't mind these stories, thank you for reading. I value any input- if you think I got a key element of story wrong, a characterization is off, or have any hints – please let me know. I don't mind Constructive criticism- it helps me learn!

I am going to finish up the rest of this episode over on 'Just a piece of the game' (Chloe's Pov). Noir belongs to Beetrain! Not me..I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Please review- my weary soul needs them:) Thanks!


End file.
